Maxiln's Collection of One-Shots
by Maxiln997
Summary: My collection of one-shots! Most are over 1,500 words, and well-written. Stories range from a tragic end to a proud cat, to the reunion of two lovers. Please read and review, you won't regret it!
1. Failing Pride

**This is my first one-shot, please review!**

"Redflower! Redflower!" Redflower stared smugly down into the clearing as all of ShadowClan cheered her new name. They were all cheering for **her**, and no one else, just like it should be. Her eyes wandered over the crowd of cats until they rested on a young black tom looking up at her. Her pale green eyes glittered as she met the tom's pale blue gaze.

Ravenpaw. They had been kits together, and though he was two moons older then her she was the one who became a warrior first, the one who was simply smarter, faster and better. He was still no more skilled then a kit!

As she stared at him with pride in her eyes he flattened his ears and slunk away, over to the apprentice's den. As ShadowClan stopped cheering her name and separated to go do their duties, Fernstar padded up to her and rubbed her cheek against Redflower's. Redflower pulled away, disgusted that the old cat had the nerve to come so close.

"I'm so proud of you, Redflower! And I know your mother would be proud, too, if she were here," Fernstar meowed. Fernstar was the littermate of Redflower's mother, Breezetail. Fernstar had dull, gray speckled fur, and Breezetail had had dull dark gray fur. Redflower was luckier. She had been given a gorgeous red pelt, with white paws and a white underbelly finishing it off. And although her mother and all her littermates had dark blue eyes, Redflower had a gorgeous shade of pale green. She found herself simply stunning, and the fact the most of the toms in ShadowClan thought the same didn't help her vicious pride subside in the slightest.

"Thank you, Fernstar," Redflower mewed with false politeness. "Do you have a patrol for me to go on, now?"

Fernstar nodded, and Redflower cringed as she the dull blue eyes settled on her.

"I would like to send you out with Goldtail on a hunting patrol. Try and catch some prey in a pair," Fernstar meowed before padding away.

Redflower's eyes glittered. Goldtail, the most handsome cat in the clans. Well, unless Redflower herself was a tom, then there would be no competition. He had brilliant golden fur and a bright green gaze. He was the one cat who could ever be good enough for Redflower's beauty.

Redflower padded over to Goldtail, who was talking to Nightbird. Redflower shot Nightbird a furious glare as she padded up. Then she turned to Goldtail and purred.

"Goldtail, Fernstar wants us to go out hunting. Come on, let's go."

Goldtail nodded and stood up. "Alright. I'll catch you later, Nightbird!"

Nightbird stood up and took a step towards them. "Can I come, too? Two cats is awfully small for a hunting patrol."

Goldtail opened his mouth to answer but Redflower stepped forward.

"Fernstar said she wanted us to hunt _in a pair_. Not with anyone else tagging along," Redflower sneered, making the small black she-cat slink back and press her ears against her head. "Now come on, Goldtail. We should get going."

Goldtail nodded in apology to Nightbird as he left the camp with Redflower. Redflower led the way toward the thunderpath that divided ShadowClan's territory from the territory of the mangy ThunderClan cats.

Redflower looked across the thunderpath to snakerocks, over on ThunderClan territory. She turned to Goldtail.

"Let's hunt on ThunderClan territory!" She mewed excitedly, wanting nothing more than to watch the lesser clans suffer without prey when they should be filling their bellies, preparing for the coming leaf-bare.

"Um… I don't know about that Redflower… ThunderClan needs their food… and we have plenty… can't we hunt here?" Goldtail mewed, staring at his paws.

Redflower rolled her eyes. "What are you, a kittypet?" She sneered. "It'll be fun, we won't get caught!"

Goldtail shuffled his paws. "Well… alright…" He still sounded unsure, but he followed as she shot across the thunderpath when a break between monsters came.

Goldtail looked around warily as they padded over the ThunderClan scent line.

Redflower led the way to snakerocks, where she lowered into a hunting crouch and began creeping up on a squirrel she had spotted. Goldtail just stood shuffling his paws and sniffing the air. Suddenly, as she was about to pounce on the squirrel, a bundle of fur came and bowled her over. She unsheathed her claws, expecting it to be a ThunderClan cat, and began shredding the cat's ears. She stretched out her neck and bit deeply into the throat of her attacker.

"Redflower! Stop! That's Ravenpaw!" Goldtail yowled, pushing her off the black cat. Only then did Redflower realize she had attacked a clanmate. Her heart softened for a moment and she opened her mouth to apologize, but managed to stop herself just in time.

"What were you doing, attacking me like that?" She spat, her fur rising. "You stupid apprentice, you should know better!" She cuffed him around his partly shredded ear, and he slunk to the ground.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to stop you from taking ThunderClan prey! You know it's against the warrior code!" He mewed pitifully. He tried to stand, but his legs crumpled beneath him.

"Redflower? Goldtail? Ravenpaw? What are you all doing here?" Redflower stiffened as another voice echoed into the clearing.

"I could ask you the same thing, Nightbird," Redflower hissed as the black she-cat emerged into the clearing.

"I saw you across the thunderpath! I wanted to see what you were doing here! And what happened to Ravenpaw? Did a ThunderClan cat attack?" Nightbird mewed frantically.

"No, Redflower attacked Ravenpaw, thinking he was a ThunderClan cat," Goldtail meowed. "Just a small mistake."

"Small mistake?" Nightbird screeched, looking up from where she was sniffing Ravenpaw. "No, it wasn't a 'small mistake'. She's killed him!"

Redflower stared at Nightbird in disgust. "Quit making stuff up to make me look bad, Nightbird."

"She's not making it up, Redflower. He's dead," Goldtail mewed dully. "You killed him."

Redflower opened her mouth then closed it again. Then a burst of white hot anger flared through her.

"If he hadn't attacked me he wouldn't have been killed! It's his fault!"

Goldtail and Nightbird stared at Redflower in shock. Grief clouded their eyes, and a flash of anger went though Goldtail's green gaze.

"Redflower, why don't you swallow your pride and admit your mistakes? You've just killed a cat, a cat who would have been a noble warrior of ShadowClan. And all you do is claim it's his fault?" Goldtail hissed. "Now I'm taking Ravenpaw back to camp. I would be careful walking through ShadowClan territory if I were you!" He lifted Ravenpaw's lifeless body and padded away.

Redflower was left standing with Nightbird. Nightbird's eyes widened and she screeched, running towards Redflower.

"Watch out!" She pushed Redflower out of the way, who yowled in protest. When she got back up to her feet, she spun around to face Nightbird.

"What was that for?" She yowled furiously. "Don't my clanmates have anything better to do then knock me over all day?"

Nightbird stared at Redflower with shock and fear in her eyes.

"Redflower… there was an adder…" With that Nightbird's eyes rolled into her head and she fell. Redflower jumped up, and realized what had happened.

An adder had come after her, but Nightbird had saved her life by taking the bite herself.

"Nightbird…" Redflower stared at the small figure lying in the dust with horror. "I'm so sorry."

She picked Nightbird up and began dragging her toward the ShadowClan border, pulling her across the thunderpath and towards the camp.

As she dragged the lifeless body into the camp, all eyes flew to her, some filled with horror, some with grief, and some were blazing with pure anger.

"Redflower!" Fernstar's harsh tone made Redflower cringe. "Was the cold-blooded murder of one clanmate not enough? What did you do to Nightbird?"

Redflower looked up at Fernstar with fear, and grief clouded over her. Grief for the clanmates she lost, of the life Redflower could have had in ShadowClan if she hadn't let pride overtake her.

"Fernstar…" She mewed quietly. "I made a mistake in attacking Ravenpaw. I thought he was a ThunderClan cat, and even if he was I shouldn't have killed him. I- I'm sorry for the loss I've caused ShadowClan. But Nightbird's death wasn't my choice. An adder was going to bite me… but Nightbird, she saved me! She saved my life. She shouldn't have, though. I didn't deserve it. I'm nothing but a selfish, poor excuse for a warrior and a burden to ShadowClan. I am so sorry."

Fernstar stared at her with cold eyes. "I certainly hope you are sorry. But you are no longer welcome in ShadowClan. Leave, and don't come back. Ever. You are no longer a ShadowClan cat and I now revoke your warrior name. You are now Red, rouge, disgrace to the clans."

Red stared at Fernstar, numb with grief. "But… but I've learned my lesson! Fernstar, please don't do this! I want to stay in ShadowClan! I regret what I've done, is no one willing to forgive me?" She yowled, looking at all the cats who surrounded her. Every single cat turned away as she looked at them.

"No," Fernstar meowed. "Go. Leave now. Anyone who catches this rouge on ShadowClan territory has my permission to kill her."

Red stood up and fled the camp, knowing if she stayed there any longer she would be killed. She padded along a while, her eyes taking in ShadowClan territory one last time. She came across a puddle, and stooped down to look at her refection.

Dull red fur, paired with dull green eyes. Nothing beautiful, nothing special. She had never been something special; she should never have become the cat she was. She unsheathed her claws and slammed her paw down into the water.

"I hate myself! I don't deserve to be alive!" She yowled.

Only then did she realize there she was. She was only a few tail lengths from the thunderpath. She could see a monster in the distance, and she knew what she had to do.

"Red, it's time," She mewed quietly to herself.

She stepped out onto the thunderpath, unsheathed her claws and dug them into the rough stone. She shut her eyes. The sound of the monster drew closer. And she braced herself for the impact.

It was over. Five seasons of her life, five seasons of being a less than perfect cat who thought she was nothing but perfect.

She could have had everything. She could have been a noble warrior, had mate, kits, maybe even become the leader of ShadowClan one day.

But she had to throw it all away.

Because of pride.


	2. Undying Love

Rainpelt stumbled over one last hill, tripped over one last rock, and there it was. The lake, shimmering down below him, was reflecting the pale half moon and the glittering warriors of StarClan. He raised his head to the sky, and meowed a simple "thank you".

He was home. Rainpelt had been captured by twolegs over three seasons ago. They had taken him away, far away from the lake, his clan, his family. He lifted his nose and the familiar scent of RiverClan washed over him. He finally knew where he was, and bounded away in the direction of the camp. His paws were aching and he was weary from travel, but his heart was in even more pain. All his thoughts were clouded with one face, one name.

Brindlefur. He remembered her sweet scent like he had smelled it just yesterday. He could vividly picture her pretty gray tabby face, and his heart would race every time she danced across his mind. She was the cat who had stolen his heart; they had grown up together, trained together. He had received his warrior name a moon before she had gotten hers, and he could remember their conversation the night he received his name.

Rainpelt suddenly found himself lost in a memory.

"Congratulations Rainpelt!" Rainpelt's heart quickened as he heard the pretty voice of Brindlepaw. "So you're a warrior at last!"

Rainpelt purred and nodded at the pretty tabby. "You'll be a warrior soon enough," He purred, brushing his cheek against hers.

Brindlepaw's eyes became glazed with seriousness. "Will you wait for me?" She mewed quietly.

Rainpelt was baffled. "Wait for you? I… I'm not sure I understand…" Rainpelt's heart was racing, thinking of what she could mean.

Brindlepaw gazed deep into Rainpelt's eyes. "Rainpelt, I love you," She meowed quietly. "Will you wait for me? The day I become a warrior we can become proper mates. We can raise kits together. Are you willing to wait for me?"

Rainpelt's heart melted as he stared into her pretty pale blue eyes. He purred and nodded.

"Don't be silly. Of course I'll wait. I love you too, Brindlepaw."

He had stayed true to his word, a moon later she had gotten her warrior name and they became mates. Three moons later Brindlefur had announced she was expecting his kits, and a few more moons later their two kits were born.

Stonekit and Mosskit, two gray and white she-kits. He remembered the day they were born, the day that they first opened their eyes to reveal that they were as amber as their father's, with the same happy contentedness shining in them that their mother had always had.

Rainpelt shook himself out of the memory and realized where he was. He was standing next to the stream that he had to cross to get into the RiverClan camp, if they hadn't moved. He stood there for a moment, lost in memories. What if no one recognized him? What if Brindlefur and his kits didn't want him anymore?

Rainpelt shook his head again, ashamed of himself for thinking such things. Brindlefur wouldn't forget him, and though his kits had been young when he was taken they wouldn't take long to accept him as their father.

The sun was just beginning to rise as Rainpelt came into the RiverClan camp. Gingerfeather, the RiverClan medicine cat, came out of her den, yawning. She stopped mid-yawn, her eyes growing wide and her jaw dropping lower.

"Rainpelt!" She exclaimed, and ran over to him, knocking him to the ground and purring like there was no tomorrow. "Rainpelt! You're alive! I've missed you so much!"

Gingerfeather was Rainpelt's sister, though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at them. Gingerfeather was a ginger tabby with deep green eyes, and Rainpelt had a gray-blue pelt with amber eyes. But you could tell if you knew them, they both had the same fiery determination, and an unquenchable thirst to serve their clan. Gingerfeather had known since she was a kit that she was meant to serve as a medicine cat, and Rainpelt knew he was meant to be the best warrior he could be. He had even earned the deputyship just a moon before he was captured. He wondered if Sunstar had replaced him yet, or if Sunstar, who had been on her sixth life when he left, was even still alive.

The entrance to the leader's den shifted, and a light ginger head poked out. Rainpelt recognized the warm face of Sunstar. She was alive!

"Sunstar!" He mewed happily, and rushed over to her. Not only was Sunstar his leader, she was also his mother. Gingerfeather followed him, purring.

"Mother, he's back! Rainpelt's finally back!" Gingerfeather purred as surprise lit Sunstar's pale green eyes. Rainpelt was disturbed to see how old she looked. Her face was lined with weariness, and she looked ready to fall to the ground.

"Rainpelt… is it really you? You're really alive?" Sunstar meowed, bewildered. Gingerleaf slipped back to the medicine den as Sunstar greeted her son.

"Yes, mother. I'm alive. I found my way back," Sunstar purred, burying his head into her pelt. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, my son. Have you seen your kits yet?"

Rainpelt stiffened. Would they remember him?

"N-no…" He stammered. "Do you think they'll remember me?" He mewed nervously.

Sunstar purred. "They've heard stories about you every day since you disappeared. They'll know you."

Sunstar turned and trotted over to the warriors' den, and at that moment Gingerfeather returned, followed by a pretty, long-haired dark gray and white tabby. Rainpelt's eyes widened with shock when he realized who the cat following her was.

"Mosskit!" He purred, rushing over to his daughter.

"Dad, it's Mosswing, actually," She purred. "I'm so glad you're safe! Are you injured?" She instantly began sniffing him, trying to find any sign of an injury.

"I'm fine," Rainpelt purred. "Are you a medicine cat?"

Mosswing straightened up, looking very proud of herself.

"I certainly am!" She purred. "Gingerfeather has taught me well!"

"I'm sure she has," He purred, shooting a grateful look in Gingerfeather's direction.

"Rainpelt?" A strangely familiar voice mewed. A light gray tabby with white paws padded up to him, followed by Sunstar.

"Rainpelt! It's you! It's really you! You're alive!" She screeched, throwing herself at him.

"Stonekit!" Rainpelt exclaimed, pushing her off of him and standing up.

"Stonesong," She corrected, sitting up and puffing her chest out.

"Of course! My little warrior!" Rainpelt purred. He was so proud; both his daughters had grown into fine cats.

"Stonesong, you had better go wake the dawn patrol. It's about time to leave," Sunstar walked up and meowed.

Rainpelt stared at Sunstar in shock, then over to Stonesong, who was padding towards the warriors' den.

"She's the deputy?" He exclaimed, shocked.

Sunstar purred. "Of course. No other cat could have replaced you." Her eyes clouded. "We waited as long as we could, but when a bout of greencough took my eighth life, I knew I had to appoint a deputy to replace you. I didn't want to, though."

Rainpelt stared at her in surprise. "You waited? I never thought you would have… you shouldn't have! You should have done what was best for RiverClan, and appointed a new deputy by moonhigh the night I was taken, like the warrior code says!"

Sunstar purred in amusement. "That's one thing I love about you, Rainpelt. Wanting nothing more than what's best for your clan," She touched her muzzle to his head. "Some things are worth waiting for. Things like a possible leader for RiverClan who would bring all four clans to peace. Now, I'm ready to offer you the deputyship back if you want it. I'll be joining StarClan soon, and if you wish to become leader I know you would be the best there is."

"No," Rainpelt meowed, barely thinking about what he was saying. "Stonesong is younger, stronger; she will be able to lead the clan better than I ever could. I've been through enough, I want to live the rest of my life as a warrior, retire as an elder someday. And…" Rainpelt stopped talking. Stonesong had returned from gathering the dawn patrol. But that wasn't what Rainpelt was looking at. Emerging from the warriors den, he saw a pretty light gray tabby with pale blue eyes, blinking in the morning sunlight.

Brindlefur.

He yowled in delight, and the pretty she-cat noticed him for the first time.

"Rainpelt!" She screeched in delight. She ran towards him, and as they met, as she touched her muzzle to his, Rainpelt felt like he had never been happier. Here he stood, in pain from his journey, weary enough to crash right through the floor, but that no longer mattered. He had his gorgeous Brindlefur back. He didn't need anything more, he simply needed Brindlefur.

"Brindlefur…" He whispered, smelling her sweet scent that had been absent for too long. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Rainpelt. I've waited for you. I never, not for one moment, forgot about you," She whispered back.

At that moment nothing mattered. ShadowClan could have invaded the camp, the camp itself could have crashed to the ground, but Rainpelt didn't care. He was back with Brindlefur again. She had waited for him, just like he waited for her all those moons ago.

They would stay like this forever. Together, without a care in the world.


End file.
